


カラスと硝子 -prequel-

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 間桐士郎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊ギルガメッシュ×間桐士郎＊异色亚种人设，描写颇诡异，慎入＊此篇与作者另一篇同样间桐士郎设定的《星星》并无相关性，并非同一位間桐士郎





	カラスと硝子 -prequel-

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ギルガメッシュ×間桐士郎  
> ＊异色亚种人设，描写颇诡异，慎入  
> ＊此篇与作者另一篇同样间桐士郎设定的《星星》并无相关性，并非同一位間桐士郎

 

吉尔伽美什第一眼见到间桐士郎的时候，心里只生出不尽的厌恶。那是在最古之王见过足矣倾覆世界的全人类的恶意之后，也会感到恶心作呕的景致。

在冬木的冬天里，英灵远远看到，白色的雪地间，一位脸色纸白的身穿漆黑和服的少年。恶心的在于，少年的身后是少说有一二十只的乌鸦群。黑压压的留鸟将少年脚边的白色染为污浊。白色的雪，是与少年发色一样的白；黑色的乌鸦，是与少年衣服一样的黑。

少年向前走出几步，慢慢回过身，一边从和服的肥大袖口内抓出一样物料，五根指头缓缓展开，那东西就掉进密密麻麻的黑色鸟群里。吉尔伽美什在满片污黑里睹见一抹红光。宝石吗？不是。只是普通的红色琉璃石，传统杂货店货架上常常成堆摆放的、在小学生群体中常年流行的那类唬人的幸运石。

明锐的红被抛进浊黑之中，引起群鸟的嘶叫与争抢。黑色的翅膀集体扑扇，落了一地的羽毛，昭示灾恶的叫声在空旷野地里久久回荡不下。少年像是见到极有趣的场景，白得散发冷光的脸孔上是逐渐放大的笑容。那种笑，一开始是嘴角的轻微牵动，之后越发拉长幅度，然而却始终没有启唇露齿。

吉尔伽美什不需要听过裂口女一类拙劣的都市传说来增添恐惧感。古苏美尔的王不可能惧惮一个看起来憔悴不堪的瘦弱少年，但恶心感确实在胸腔里翻涌并积淤。眼前人的来历，配合上先前目睹的场面，才是令吉尔伽美什感到不适的原因。

受肉的英灵不滥杀无辜，并非是他对现代的人类持有好感；甚至相反的，当下这个人口负荷过载的世界，让看在眼里的吉尔伽美什发狠地厌恶。但如果是全盘的肃清，反而会使负有不同意义的杀戮变为丑陋至极又愚蠢至极的自我屠杀。王只杀害他眼里够得上死亡标准的人类。而此时此刻白发黑衣的间桐士郎，正好符合了王既定的圭臬。很简单的，他让吉尔伽美什生出不愉快了，是挟带危机感的不愉快。而这种郁浊的不愉快，源于少年发散的威胁气息。

不是武力或魔术的那类攻击性威胁，在这两样上，吉尔伽美什向来不需要将任何角色放在眼里，更不用提眼下这个已经可以用手无缚鸡之力形容的男孩儿。是别的更致命的东西在刺痛吉尔伽美什的神经。男人从少年身上读到“非人”的气质。

如此很难解释。间桐士郎确实是一个人类，血管里淌血、脏器官一样不缺的普通人类。他的动作也没有太多的矛盾，尽管古怪，总体上还只是一个性情乖僻的少年模样。

然而吉尔伽美什看到的，那对浅黄色的瞳孔里，只有无边无际的死寂。

间桐士郎的肢体动作没有任何问题。即使瘦削，步伐却是稳健，看得出是常年锻炼的成果。而魔术师身份的确定，除了吉尔伽美什被提前告知的信息外，眼孔里对魔力的渴求更是昭然若揭。不是多有能力的魔术师家族继承人，但吉尔伽美什只是需要确定他是个人就足够了。那么问题就在于，到底是哪里出了异常——

吉尔伽美什长久注视少年微笑的惨白脸孔，总觉得间桐士郎是在模仿，在做着天衣无缝的模仿。如果是单纯对他人的模仿，出色的顶尖演员也许可以做到掩去一切能被观众察觉的瑕疵，却也完不成如此的无破绽。

对，间桐士郎还是在模仿，他在模仿他自己。更准确的说，少年在模拟他自己。

得出的这个结论，使吉尔伽美什吃了一惊。于是他笑了起来，心里生出久违的愉快感。值得把玩的人类——

 

_**？看呐，他把什么落进乌鸦群里了** _

 

是言峰绮礼让英灵去见间桐士郎的。尽管缔结了契约，但始终只是“同类”关系的二人，并不存在谁能指使谁的等级之差。所以言峰绮礼只是对吉尔伽美什说，有一个人，或许你会感兴趣。英灵睨起猩红双目，等待神父的下一句说辞。言峰绮礼少见地笑起来，说玛奇里养育出了有些意思的‘那个’。

‘那个’，是一个很合适的指代词。玛奇里培育出的历代魔术师，确实都是不能用人类去形容的异形，甚至于不过是刻印虫的培养皿。作为间桐脏砚夺取圣杯的工具，其出生与死亡，都不过是为的时期不定的厮杀和斗争，以及延续了五百年的夙愿。那是拥有意识的同时又被攥住脑髓的上等精致器械。

吉尔伽美什见到了‘那个’。在雪地里的‘那个’，左手里抓着一大把的红色玻璃石，向他走过来。白发的少年来到英灵的面前，直挺挺地抬直手臂，摊开掌心里的半透明石头，放到吉尔伽美什眼前。同时轻轻微笑，笑容干净又空洞。间桐士郎翕张嘴唇，一字一句地说，言峰绮礼的使魔。

吉尔伽美什狠狠拍开少年伸过来的手，那些红色石头就哗啦啦地落在雪里，被远处的乌鸦眼尖发现，成群地飞过来挤在男人与间桐士郎之间的空隙里。乌鸦争先恐后地抢夺发光的玻璃物，用尖锐的鸟喙去啄同类的覆满羽毛的身体，发出阴森恶毒的嘶嗥。吉尔伽美什厌恶地蹙紧眉头，抬起的手臂挥动，从金色的虚空中掷出数把锋锐的剑器，剑尖纷纷扎进雪里，纷纷扎穿乌鸦的心脏。下一个瞬间，从鸟群中向外喷溅的鲜血，溅上英灵的皮鞋与少年的衣摆。

间桐士郎像是突然吓着，微微张开嘴盯着白色里肆意蔓延的汩汩血迹。红色的鲜血与黑色的乌鸦，不知道二者同时存在于雪地里，是哪一类更为突兀。很快少年又恢复到刚才的平静，笑了一声，说真残忍的男人啊。

间桐。吉尔伽美什开口，叫出少年的姓氏。男孩眨眨眼，仰起头，为的缩小他与英灵的视线落差。嗯，我是间桐，全名是间桐士郎。语气清朗不遮掩，唇边的笑意也是淡淡的，没有肉眼能看到的情绪。呐，你就是上一次存活下来的那位英灵吧？少年问吉尔伽美什。

男人哼了一声，没有应和提问，倒是用冰冷的语气反问间桐士郎，刚才的时候，你在干嘛。少年扁扁嘴不太高兴地说脾气真差啊，没有回答别人的问题倒是自说自话起来。然后回过头望着自己最初丢在地上的那枚琉璃石。不明白吗，刚刚你杀死的那些孩子们是我养的啊。

吉尔伽美什听见间桐士郎咯咯的轻笑。少年说，公园里不是常有人拿食物喂给流浪猫吗，那就算是养起来了吧。人们的善心施舍给流浪的猫狗，我就施舍乌鸦啊。

悬在空中的短匕转向少年，最后又指向地面。间桐士郎对前所未见的神代兵刃投以惊奇的目光，然后听到英灵能冻结空气的话语声，说，从来没有人饲养乌鸦。

寒风吹开压紧的衿口，露出黑衣下的苍白皮肤。少年不解地问，为什么不能呢？有人饲养会说话的鹦鹉，有人饲养好看的白天鹅，或是羽毛艳丽的观赏鸟类，那么我也可以养乌鸦的。说起来那些孩子很好养活啊，会自己寻找吃食，我不过是为它们提供一些玩具罢了。

我买过好多种颜色的玻璃石，黄色的蓝色的绿色的，还有透明的，可是它们还是最钟意红色。少年又一次仰起头，凝视英灵如血的一双瞳孔，露出吉尔伽美什最初看见的笑容。

黄金的匕首擦破肃杀的寒气，刺入少年的左臂。鲜血从宽宽的衣袖流下来淌进雪地，很快地与一旁那堆黑色鸟类的尸血汇集成滩。冬至已过，血肉模糊的动物尸体也要到明天才会散发恶臭；萧索的严冷空气里，只有浓郁得教人头脑发胀的血液腥膻。间桐士郎跄踉地向后退去，终于还是挨不过痛楚，双膝跪在雪上，残雪很快浸湿和服的单薄布料。

然后，吉尔伽美什见到了较起初更为奇异的画面。间桐士郎用完好的右手拽住受伤左臂上垂下的长长衣袖，在掌心里积淤的浅浅一滩污血被送到唇边。红色的舌尖探出来，一点一点地舔舐红色液体，就像猫咪把脑袋栽进盛满牛奶的饭盆儿里，专心致志地进食。

英灵发出代表厌恶的咂舌声，向跪在地上的人走去，同时耳朵里传进叹息：唉，今天是出来寻找魔力的，结果却白白损失了一些。话语里不是虚与委蛇的口吻，是真切地在惋惜着。间桐士郎没有在意手臂的伤，更不关心流血过多会带来的生命危险；吉尔伽美什知道，性命对于间桐的魔术师，向来是只与获取魔力的多少挂钩。

吉尔伽美什在少年的面前站定，俯下身去，像提猫狗一类的牲畜那样，捏住间桐士郎的后颈逼迫对方仰起下颌。同时的，年少者过高的体温灼烧起英灵的虎口。寒冷的刚刚下过雪的公园角落里，穿着单薄的少年却惊人的发烫。

就算被吻住的时候，间桐士郎的黄色瞳孔里也没有生出一丝诧异。像是双盲的人，少年始终没有眨眼，他静静凝视着在眼前被放大的俊挺脸庞，一边吸吮下缓缓流入口腔的魔力。没有任何一类情绪的唇舌交缠，吉尔伽美什只是将自己以亿万为单位的魔力，馈送其中的九牛一毫与急缺的人，如同王尊对他的子民所赐予的布施。再没有比这样更来得机械的亲吻。

贴覆的双唇分开后，间桐士郎的脸上才显出些许的表情。狡黠的笑声轻轻响起，少年说你不怕这一次之后我赖上你？言峰绮礼是新都那所教堂的神父，那么要去找你就是很简单的事。

吉尔伽美什重新直起背脊，冰冷的视线俯看着间桐士郎似笑非笑的脸孔。想死的话就试试，英灵说。

皮鞋踏在积雪上发出咯吱的轻响，看着男人远去的背影，间桐士郎没有发出道别的话声，更没有追上去。他继续安静笑着，踉踉跄跄地站起身，朝着与吉尔伽美什相反的方向离开公园，同时嘴里轻轻哼唱起老旧的外文童谣：Ashes, ashes, we all fall down......

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> カラス：日语，意为乌鸦，读作ka ra su  
> 硝子：日语，意为玻璃，读作ga ra su  
> 文末的童谣为耳熟能详的Ring-a-Ring-o' Roses，歌词被广泛认为起源于1665年至1666年的伦敦大瘟疫
> 
>  
> 
> 具体释义请看作者po在LOFTER的文后解释：http://itouorange.lofter.com/post/1cbcdca9_12b95aa24


End file.
